Amy Lupin and the New Order of the Phoenix
by the-circle-of-stupidity
Summary: I suck at summaries. Basically, it's after Harry beat Voldemort, and death eaters are sort of gathering their own little group. It's also about my OC Amy Lupin who is Teddy's twin sister. Everyone's sort of got their own enemies so please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think this chapter started out slow. Then again, I'm writing at 3 am. so... Trust me, it gets better toward the end of the chapter. soooo... please read. And go a little easy on me, this is my first HP fanfic.**

**By the way, I've made Kingsley the minister of magic and he's lifted the law on underage magic if they aren't around muggles. Oh, and McGonagall's headmistress.**

**Disclaimer: I promise you, I don't own Harry Potter or any characters except the ones I made up. If I did own HP, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Hedwig, Dobby and a bunch of the other beloved characters that died would still be alive. But not umbridge. She would have been slowly tortured to death by the centaurs in OoTP. Forget Dumbledore saving her. **

Chapter one-Twin Surprises

It had been 15 years since Harry Potter killed Voldemort. Now a 15 year old girl sat on the roof of their house with her knees pulled up, leaning on her elbows. She had violet hair that almost went down to her waist with bangs that covered one of her silver eyes. She had a scar over the eye that she kept covered, that cut through one of her eyebrows. The light from the half-moon illuminated her pale face as she looked up at it and the field that spread out beneath her. The girl looked up to see a tawny owl flying toward the house. It flew through the open window.

"Amelia Nymphadora!" a voice called from inside. Amy Lupin cringed at the sound of her middle name. It usually meant she was in trouble, or that something had happened and she was to get inside right away. She didn't really want to go inside, she liked the night air.

"Coming, Gran!" she called back. She crawled to the edge of the roof and swung down through the window. Amy pulled her hair back when she landed and tied it into a ponytail that hung from the nape of her neck, leaving her bangs in her face.

Andromeda Tonks stood in her grandaughter's room, holding a letter and frowning at Amy's bare feet.

"I'm used to you being on the roof-in fact that's usually the first place we look for you-but if you're going to go outside, at least put on some shoes."

"Sorry. Is that the school list?" Amy pointed to the letter in her grandmother's hand.

"Yes. I've already given Teddy his," Andromeda paused. "You've also got a letter from Mickey."

Amy's hair turned pink and her face soon followed suit. "Mickey?"

Andromeda just smiled and left the room as Amy snatched the letter, then sat cross-legged on her bed to read it.

Mickey Longbottom was Amy's best friend. His dark hair that was flecked with blonde, usually hung slightly in his face, he had gray eyes and a bright smile that showed his crooked front teeth. Both of them were fifth years in Ravenclaw. She looked at his letter.

_Amy,_

_I figured I ought to let you know now, but Dad's going to have some dangerous plants this year. He told me_

_we might even get to mess with Devil's Snare! Anyways, we'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron a week before _

_school, so try and meet us there. Hope to see you there, m'lady_-

Here he'd drawn a little stick person bowing-

_-Tell Teddy I said Hullo_-

Mickey

_P.S. What colour is your hair right now? I think it's cool when it changes._

Amy couldn't help but smile at his doodle and found some parchment and a quill. Pulling a bottle of ink out of her drawer, she started her response:

_Dear Mickey,_

_Thanks for warning me in advance, Mick. Though, with your dad, I didn't think he'd let us do anything too_

_dangerous. You're sure this isn't Hagrid we're talking about? I'll try and get Gran to let us go early, we might have to go with_

_Uncle Harry. By the way, did you hear? James is starting Hogwarts this year! We'll have to get to him before the prefects_

_do. We don't want another Percy Weasley running around_-

Amy thought for a second then glanced at the mirror on her dresser-

_My hair is blue now, but I'd like to keep it purple. I'll tell Teddy you said hi. And I would be absolutely delighted _

_to make your aquaintance, my good sir__-_

She drew a stick person with a skirt curtsy-ing. This was something they did on notes during class (mostly history of magic) and had started doing it in their letters.

_-__Amy_

_P.S. You do realise that your owl keeps getting me these letters in the middle of the night..._

_You wouldn't happen to be doing that on purpose would you?_

Amy whistled and her eagle owl, Ares, came over and held out his leg.

"Take this straight to Mickey. 'Kay? Wait, don't give it to him 'til the middle of the night. Knock on his window, or hoot or something 'til he wakes up. I wanna get revenge," said Amy with an evil grin while she tied the letter onto Ares' leg. Teddy walked in and stood in the doorway.

"What're you still doing up?" he asked, his spiky hair* a bright turquiose. His dark blue eyes were lit up with curiosity.

"I could ask you the same question," Amy replied, glaring at him with one silver eye. "And Mickey says hi." Teddy cocked his head to one side.

"Hey, why is it you always have your bangs over one eye?"

Amy stopped putting the ink, parchment and quill away, frozen with said objects in her hand hovering over the open drawer.

"That's right, we never told you." After hesitating for a second, she put away the writing equipment, then brushed her bangs behind one ear, revealing a scar that ran along from the top of her hairline, right under her bangs, over her eyebrow and eye and coming down to just on the top of her cheek. When she looked up at her brother, on the left eye, the iris was an off-color white and almost clouded, while the other was silver. She started changing her eye color from silver to brown to blue to green and back to silver, but only the unscarred eye changed.

"When did that-?"

"A couple days after Mum and Dad died," she cut him off, her hair going from bright purple to black and her eyes-well, eye- changing to follow suit. "Gran told me. We weren't even a year old and the Death Eaters still came. Gran said they were going on about ending the Order's bloodline. We only just got away from there. That's why I'm always sitting on the roof. If you look hard enough, you can almost see our old house. Or, at least what's left of it."

There was an awkward silence that was broken by Teddy saying, "And on that happy note, I think I'll go to bed." and then walking away, leaving his sister moving back towards the window. He didn't have to look. He knew she was going to sit on the roof and immediately regretted asking about her scar. It was obviously something she was trying not to think about. Unlike Amy though, Teddy wasn't near outside and didn't see the shadow moving out in the overgrown cornfield.

**Gah! I have ended in a cliffhanger! *crosses arms in an X over chest* Bwahahaha! Anyway, hope you liked it. I told you it picks up a little toward the end of the chapter. Yeah, I know the chapter name's cheesey but I couldn't think of anything else. And the scar's not the only secret Amy's been keeping from her bro...but you'll have to read if you want to know. A giant cookie to whoever can guess! I know Harry's not really her uncle but since he's the godfather and with her character's personality, it just seemed to fit to call him Uncle Harry. I'm not sure if I'm gonna put the other chapters up. If you guys like the story and think I should continue, then I will.**

**Read and Review please!**

***like 10th dr.'s hair from dr who. google if you don't know**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Were-metamorph's Revenge

Amy sat on her windowsill, put her arms up, then hauled herself back up onto the roof. She had been sitting up there with her head resting on her crossed arms over her knees, when she saw something moving down in the cornfield. Reaching back through the window, she grabbed her wand off of a nearby dresser, then hopped down from the window, landing in a crouching position with an almost silent _thump._ Being a werewolf did help her agility.

Silently, she crept through the corn stalks that easily reached over her head, looking for the source of the movement. When she found it, she had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. Standing right in front of her with his back turned was Lucius Malfoy. Memories flashed through her head. She remembered seeing him when the Death Eaters attacked them. Amy felt anger flow through her and saw her bangs turn flaming red. She was sure her eye did the same. Before she realized what she was doing, Amy had raised her wand and sent a stunning spell straight at Malfoy's back. He merely flicked his wand and deflected it.

"There you are," he muttered before whirling around and shooting the killing curse straight at Amy's heart, which she found slightly impressive because she was almost completely hidden behind the corn. She deflected it, but barely and the force of it sent her flying back.

"Reducto!" she shouted, backing away, still on the ground. Malfoy deflected this too, slowly advancing on her. He waved his wand and she was brought to her feet, floating a couple of inches off the ground. Malfoy was close enough to her that she could smell his breath. Using his wand, he pushed her bangs out of the way, revealing her scar.

"I was aiming for the other one you know," he said quietly as he examined the long reddish-pink slash. "Your brother. You would be the more useful one. A metamorphmagus and a werewolf."

"Never," she hissed. Malfoy just smirked.

"Very well then. _Sect-"_

Amy beat him to it. "_Sectumsempra!"_

Amy stood back on the ground and watched in horror as the man was cut by and invisible sword across his shoulder, making a deep cut. Malfoy had flung his hand at her wand at the last moment, making the curse just hit his shoulder instead of full on. He grabbed his shoulder in pain and looked back up at Amy with steely gray eyes. He watched as the girl's hair and one eye changed from flaming red-orange to dull yellow.

"I see my son was right about you," said Malfoy, reffering to Draco. The new potions teacher constantly antagonized her about her weird hair color. "You are indeed strong for your age. But don't forget. By the time you get back to school, the full moon shall rise once more. And every single student will be vunerable to your attack. So many people will be hurt and all because you weren't able to cont-"

"SHUT UP!" Amy's fists clenched at her sides, the wand shaking in her hand. "McGonagalls been helping me. No one's been hurt yet. None of the students know about it. No one needs to."

"What about the Longbottom boy? He's your best friend. Or your brother?"

Amy's colors had gone back to flaming red that was now streaked with orange and blonde in places that made it actually look like she had fire for hair. She gave a furious yell and slashed her wand. The man in front of her smiled before a line of blood came from the corner of his mouth and he fell over sideways.

"Whatever this is," she started menacingly at the barely conscious man, "it's between me and what's left of the Death Eaters. You leave the others out of this."

She pointed her wand at him again, mumbled, "_Obliviate_" then knelt down, put the man's arm around her shoulder, turned on her heel and apparated away.

**Ok. I know she's 15 and still in school so it's weird that she's apparating. All will be revealed (hopefully) in the next chapter or so...maybe the next two...So, yeah. Amy's got a temper! Of course, she was never a Slytherin for a good reason. She wouldn't seriously wound a guy in a bought of anger then wipe his memory and try to save his life...ummm...wait. **

**Read and Review or I'll set Amy and her evil temper on you!**


End file.
